Through Time Do I Learn
by Tambry
Summary: When Rin is betrayed by those he holds dear, what will he do? Why strike a deal with Mephisto of course! In exchange for killing Satan, Rin gets another shot to save Shiro and change Yukio's view of him. But Rin gets the feeling that Mephisto is holding out on him, and it might just change everything. Multi-verse with Naruto, Harry Potter, Avengers, NCIS and more Fem!RinxTony Stark
1. Chappie 1: The Start of it All

This is my first ever story. Currently it's a crossover between Blue Exorcist, Naruto, Fairy Tale, Harry Potter, NCIS, and the Avengers. The main will be Blue Exorcist with brief mentions of the other fandoms, besides certain characters. I will also be messing with the timelines of the other fandoms. Helpful criticism is always welcome.

 **Beta-ed by the wonderful yamiyugi23. Edited and uploaded 3-19-16**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fandoms, I do not have any rights to these fandoms and I don't make any money from writing these stories. The only thing I do own is the plot idea.

'Thoughts'

"Normal Speaking"

 _Rin communicating with demons_

Chapter 1

"Do you agree with the terms, Rin?" Mephisto purred out.

"Yes." I gritted out. I was in deep pain both physically and emotional. I catalogued all of my injuries. My left wrist was broken and a gunshot wound to my right flank. Overall not bad for a fight against a Middle First Class Exorcist and a Naberius.

"If you're sure-"

"Shut up and do it Mephisto!"

"Very well then. Ein, zwei, drei!" And with a snap of his fingers I was sent spiralling into the past.

 **-Earlier that day-**

It was a few days after the failure of a camping trip that had outed me to the rest of the Exwires as a half-demon. They ignored me at best and harassed and bullied me at worst. I had just walked into Yukio's classroom, with Kurikara swing on my back, and already Bon was sneering at me and Konekomaru was just trembling from looking in my direction. I could just tell that my day was going to get worse. At least Shima, Izumo, and Shiemi just ignored me.

"What do you want, demon? Come to play exorcist? Maybe collect some info for the rest of you monsters?" Bon sneered out.

"P-p-p-lease Bon, be careful! He's the son of Satan, he's probably already plotting how to kill you." stuttered out Konekomaru, as he eyed me. Before I could say anything, not that much would make this better in their eyes, Yukio walked in.

"Good afternoon class. Okumura-kun, though it is a surprise to see you on time for once, why are you not in your seat?" Yukio coldly asked me. Ever since the camping trip Yukio had done nothing but give me the cold shoulder. Yukio steadily believed that I should have just let him and Shura deal with Amaimon.

"I'm going now, Yukio." I said. I slowly ambled my way to the back of the room where there was an empty table. As I sat down, Yukio called the class to attention.

"Class, today we're having a field trip. We'll be going Osaka, due to a demon outbreak. The Exorcist there are being over-run and need help." Yukio announced.

As everyone started to gather to the front, Yukio turned to me. "Okumura-kun, you are to keep your flames under control by order of the Vatican. If you cannot, I am to contain you by any means necessary. Do you understand?" Yukio ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Is there any point in me coming then?" As it stood, I hadn't gotten a new sword to use yet seeing how I wasn't permitted to use Kurikara freely. And I wasn't good enough to use any other route but fighting with a sword.

"I am to watch you in case of you losing control."

"Soooo, that means I am doing nothing then." I grumbled. It's a wonder I haven't diagnosed with ADD or ADHD because I just couldn't stay still and concentrate. I had to be moving, it's why I always fell asleep in class.

Yukio ignored me and continued to the front of the group. "Okay class. I will open the door to Osaka and everyone will go when I call your names, with me being last." Yukio walked to the door and inserted his key to the Osaka temple. He opened the door then stood to the side.

"First is Moriyama-san and Kamiki-san," as Yukio spoke Shiemi and Izumo paired together and went through the door, "next is Suguro-san and Miwa-san," together they sneered at me as they walked past and through the door, "following that is Shima-san and Takara-san." As they walked through the door Yukio motioned for me to go next. Figures he would pair us off this way, I mean who would want to work with a demon, never mind that fact that I'm also human.

I walk out of the door to see the rest of the group off to one side as other Exorcists run around panicking. I hear Yukio close the door from behind me. "What's going on Yukio? Why are they panicking?" But Yukio just walks past me to the group. I sigh and walk with him.

As I walk up to the rest of them I hear Yukio take control of the situation. "Exorcist Middle 2nd Class Eiichi, what is the situation?" he barks out to the panicked exorcists. Slowly the exorcists calmed and welcome the class.

"Middle 1st Class Okumura, for the past week we have been attacked every night by Naberiuses and Ghouls, from dusk 'till dawn with no break. Most of the exorcists posted here are in our infirmary with a range of injuries. It will take at least five days for the less injured to heal. At this time we don't have enough people to fill all of the required posts." Eiichi told us. Yukio nodded and then turned to assess the rest of us.

"Suguro-san, Miwa-san, Shima-san, and Kamiki-san help fill in the positions needed. Takara-san, Moriyama-san go help in the infirmary." ordered Yukio. The rest nodded and went to do as ordered. "Okumura-kun you'll be staying with me."

"Hai, Yukio." As I spoke Yukio started to walk away. I sighed and followed. That's how we spent the rest of day, walking around the base making sure everything was secured and prepared for the attack. Slowly dusk started to approach, and with it you could feel the atmosphere getting heavier with the oncoming attack.

Yukio and I were outside checking on the guard posts when the call came of the oncoming demons. "Okumura-kun, please get back and stay out of the way. Everyone else be at the ready!" Yukio called out. I sighed and started to move back, I knew this was going to happen. I wasn't going to be able to do anything because the Vatican didn't trust me to use my flames, or you know, a weapon at all.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the building. As I walked I felt Kurikara sway with my stride. But everything came rolling to a stop when I felt Kurikara yanked out of its sheath. I spun around, not paying any attention to the flames that erupted around me, to see it in the grip of a Naberius. The Naberius gave a smirk and ran back to the battle. "Motherfucker, Yukio is going to kill me!" I swore under my breath as I gave chase.

At that moment that Yukio looked back. At first he looked shocked, then angry. "Of course you lost your sword. God damn it Rin! Do I have to do everything?" Yukio roared out. I winced as I started to come up to his position. "Go back to the base. I'll be back with your sword soon."

"I'll be fine Yukio, pay attention to your fight." I shouted as I ran past. "Rin!" I ignored his shouts as I started to gain on the Naberius. "Give me back my sword, you asshole!" I launched myself when I was within arm reach. I was soon wrestling Kurikara out of its grasp. With my sword finally back in my hands, I stabbed the Naberius through the its heart.

The Naberius was slowly turning to dust as I started to stand. I was happy that I at least had a chance to help before my thoughts came to a screeching halt as searing pain appeared in my right flank. I looked down to see a bullet wound in my side. I fell to my knees as the pain started to register in my mind. What had happened? And more importantly, who had shot me? But as I thought about it I noticed that my flames started to recede by themselves. 'I am to contain you by any means necessary'... Yukio words floated through my thoughts.

But Yukio is my twin! He wouldn't shot me! I looked up at Yukio to reassure myself that Yukio wasn't even looking in my direction. But I what I saw was Yukio lowering his gun from my direction with a sneer on his face. My mind went blank, my brother SHOT me! Something in me snapped at that thought.

I do everything in my power to protect these people, to prove to them that I wasn't a monster, and this is how they repay me? By only seeing terms, not the person, and by hurting me physically or otherwise. Well fuck this shit! If this is what I should expect for the rest of my life, count me out! I would rather live with demons than exorcists at this point.

I grabbed Kurikara and slid it into its sheath, and then forced myself to stand and ignore the pain. Once I had steadied myself, I started on my way to the base which had the nearest door. Thankfully everyone was paying more attention to the slowly dwindling demons, then the one half-demon that they had betrayed. Eventually I managed to reach the door and I smashed my key to the dorms into the lock.

As I tumbled out, I managed to grab hold of the wall to prevent myself from falling. I figured I had about an hour at max before the exorcists noticed I was missing, so I had to move fast. I stumble my way to the dorm room. I grabbed a gym bag and started to stuff it with clothes and things I would miss. As I quickly pack I called for my cat sith familiar, Kuro, "Kuro! Kuro, come quick!".

Just as I finished packing, Kuro appeared.

 _What is it Rin?_ Kuro asked as he hopped up to the bed.

"I've had enough Kuro. Yukio shot me for getting Kurikara back from a Naberius. I've decided if this is how they're going to treat me, then I'm not going to stay to put up with it. Will you come with me, Kuro?" My emotions came spilling out of me.

 _What?! Yukio shot you? How could he betray both Shiro and you like that!_ Kuro ranted. _And don't be silly, of course I'm coming with you!._

"Well, that's a worry off my mind. Thank you Kuro." I sighed in relief. "Is there anything that you want from the dorm before we leave?" I hurriedly asked Kuro.

 _No-pe! Everything I need is you. All set then?_ Kuro asked.

"Yep. Hop in the bag and we can get going."

By now the bullet wound had slowly started to heal, though it still caused pain. It seems that Yukio used one of his blessed bullets. I winced as I pulled on the muscle wrong. That was going to take a while to heal. I sighed and started on my walk out of True Cross Town. This trip was going to take a while.

After finally reaching the edge of town, I started to slow out of my fast paced walk. I turned a corner and as I walked towards the border. I had just walked past an alley when a gloved hand shot out and dragged me into the alley. "Ahhh!" Was all I could get out before the gloved hand covered my mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah, Rin-kun! Sneaking out, of campus already?" Mephisto appeared before. My breath hitched and I prepared to struggle. Mephisto's hands clamped down all the harder on my shoulder and arm. 'Shit! I'm so done for!' ran through my head many times. Then for no reason Mephisto released me.

"Now, just what are you trying to do Rin-kun?" Mephisto purred as he got in my face.

"I'm leaving, Mephisto, but don't worry, I'm still going to kick Satan's ass. Just not with the help of the Order. I've had enough of back-stabbing." I spat out, the words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. As I look at Mephisto's face, I noticed a frown before he smoothed out his face.

"And just what are you talking about Rin-kun?" Mephisto said.

"You should know. Yukio shot me, when he deemed it necessary to control me when a demon stole Kurikara from me." I sneered out. Mephisto gave a bigger frown, before giving me a very assessing look.

"I'm going to offer you a very interesting deal, Okumura-kun, and I would suggest you take." Mephisto said.

"And what's so interesting about this deal, Mephisto?" I quipped back.

"What if I told you that I had a way for you to fix this, to say, have a do-over? What if I could make you six again? Give you a chance to save Shiro-kun, and change Yukio's opinion of you? And all just for killing Satan? Hmmmm? Doesn't that sound like a good deal?" Mephisto's smooth voice rumbled out.

"And what would it cost me?" It sounded so good to me. To good. But if only...

"Something's would change, nothing to important, and you would have to kill Satan." Mephisto's voice coaxed out. "And in return I will send you back in time to your six year old body, send back both Kuro and Kurikara of this time, and give a key that will bring you into a dimension for training each time you use the key. But at 9pm on December 21, just before you turn 16 everyone will regain their memories until that point. At that time you must also defeat Satan, in order to make good on your side of the deal. Sound fair?"

I thought long and hard about Mephisto's offer. I would gain so much from the deal, but I got the feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. But did it out weight the terms of the deal? In the end I could come up with only one answer, "Deal."

"Perfect! Now just to be formal... Do you agree to the terms of the deal Rin?" Mephisto purred, with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes." I gritted out. I was in deep pain both physically and emotional. I catalogued all of my injuries. My left wrist was broken and a gunshot wound to my right flank. Overall not bad for a fight against a Middle First Class Exorcist and a Naberius.

"If you're sure-"

"Shut up and do it Mephisto!"

"Very well then. Ein, zwei, drei!" And with a snap of his fingers I was sent spiralling into the past.

To Be Continued...

Next chapter, Rin finds out what Mephisto was keeping from him! Again, all helpful criticism is welcomed and appreciated! Please review and let me know how I did for my first story! Now I'm off to bed. Goodnight


	2. Chappie 2: Back to the Past

**Hey, all! Onto to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own to the fandoms in this story, I do not have any rights to the fandoms in this story and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

 ** _'Thoughts'_**

"normal speaking"

 _Demon communication_

 ** _Beta-d by the wonderful yamiyugi23! Edited: 4-5-16, as a lovely present from me to you on my birthday! Thanks for reading_**

 **Chapter 2**

I didn't expect to see the ceiling of the Monastery when I woke. I jumped up only to fall back in pain. Slowly everything started to come back to me. I pushed up from the sleeping position I was in and only to find my movements slowly and difficult at the feeling of soreness that came from my body. I finally managed to sit up only to notice a strange heaviness on my chest.

I peeled my shirt back to find breasts on my torso. I manage to note that they were just shy of a A-cup, before I froze. So many thoughts went through my head. First of was why I had breasts, and second of how I knew I was just below a A-cup.

I mechanically stripped and stood in front of the mirror in the room. I was in a six year olds body, which Mephisto got right. What he got wrong was I was in a six year old GIRL'S body. A girl who was most likely me from a different universe. At least that seems to be what Mephisto was implying when he said something would change.

What, I might be bad at learning in a classroom, but I'm a genius on the fly. As I walked back to the bed is had been in it noticed a note on the bed. I would look at it after I had worked on getting re-dressed. Once I had slid into the jeans and t-shirt I had been in I grabbed the note and plopped onto the bed. I wiggled around to get comfy and then opened the note.

 _Dear Rin-kun,_

 _As you can see, I have transported you back to your six year old body. Also,within three days Kuro and Kurikara of your future will arrive with the dimensional keys I promised you. You thus have three days to adjust into your new body. After those days are up you will begin on your training._

 _Don't forget you must return and kill Satan and return no later by December 21st by 9pm before you turn 16._

 _Ja ne,_

 _Anuie_

I started at the letter a little longer before crushing it and setting it ablaze. Three days to spare? I guess I have some time to train and spend with the old fart. I guess I better get started then.

At that thought I got up and opened the door. "Hey daddy, where are you!" I shouted as I walked out of the door. I waited a few minutes, and when I heard nothing, I shrugged and figured I could just hunt him down. A evil little smile took over my face at all the ways I could scare the shit of him. I could barely suppress the cackle that was working its way up my throat.

I snuck down the stairs and then waited for any noise. As I listened I slowly started to hear some noise coming from the Confession. I crept close, and could make out Shiro talking to man. The cackle from before threatened to make a reappearance. I slunk over to the old farts side of the Confession and hide behind the door. I patiently waited for the Confession to come to a close, and soon my patience was rewarded. The man soon left the Confession and the Monastery. Shortly after I heard noises coming from the other side of the Confession.

I prepared myself to attack. And three...two...one! Just as Shiro opened the door I pounced on him. "Gotcha, daddy!" I laughed as Shiro jumped up in the air and then fell. Now you people out there might be thinking, 'What the fuck? That's a fifteen year old boy! It doesn't matter that he's in a six year old's body! He should be acting different!' Well fuck you. Yes, I'm a fifteen year old boy in a six year old girl's body, and had just seen my father again after almost a year, when Shiro died. So I'm allowed to be childish. Now back to the story.

"Rin? What are you doing up this early?" Shiro exclaimed. "For that matter, why did you tackle me?" Shiro asked bemused.

Time to change the future. "I had a bad dream daddy. You and me were arguing and yelling and then you had blue fire all around you and then, and then, you died!" I cried with a mixture of tears and snot. Smooth half-truth, point one for me! "And then I woke up and it was dark and I couldn't find you!" I continued to cling to him as he looked shocked.

 _I have another chance to save you daddy, and I'm not messing it up!_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And that's a wrap of chapter 2! This one gave me trouble, I'm typing them as I think of them and this one wanted to be short, but I pushed some extra bits in! I'm going to update every Tuesday, I think, so that I have more time. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	3. Chappie 3: Getting Ready

Hello all! Welcome back to Through Time Do I Learn! Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** **Please see first two chapters for full disclaimer.**

 _ **Thoughts**_

"Normal talking"

 _Rin communicating with demons_

 **Chapter 3**

"Rin, you need to go to school!" Shiro sighed exasperated. I had been stuck to his side like glue since I woke this morning, which I had found out was 5am. I rolled my eyes behind his back.

"But what if those weird blue flames, from my dream, come and get you while I'm gone!" I cried fictitiously, not that Shiro knew that. I know it was an extremely weak excuse for anyone, but technically I'm a six-year-old so screw you.

"Fine, but you're helping out around the monastery." Shiro finally agreed. I did a victory dance in my head. "Thank you daddy!"

And so Shiro saw Yukio off to school and I stayed to help. While Shiro worked on getting ready for Mass, I ran around the monastery cleaning and straightening up as I went. Within a few hours everything was done. I peeked into Shiro's office, to see him still working on the sermons he was going to give.

Taking my chance, I snuck out of the monastery. Once I was clear of the building I ran to the park. From there I worked my way to an empty area. After I made sure I was alone I started to train. I did the whole nine yard, push-ups, sit-ups, squats, punches, kicks, running, and just about everything else that you could think of. I spent an hour doing the exercises, another doing my run. After the run, I did the katas that Shura had started to teach me before I had left.

I had been running through the katas for a fifth time when I noticed the time. It was 2:25, according to my watch. I was just getting ready to go back to my katas when I realized something, Yukio is technically in first grade... That means he gets out at 2:30 and should be home by 2:50. _ **Shit!**_. I bolted from the park and ran as fast as I could home. Hopefully I would at least make it home around the same time as Yukio.

After several near accidents, I finally made it back to the monastery, and without a second to spare as Yukio walked around the corner. "Hey Yukio! Back from school already?" I called cheerily as I waved to him. He looked up from the ground and shyly smiled back.

"Hello, nee-san." Yukio said as he came to a stop in front of me. Smarmy bastard, had to be as polite as possible. I gave him a brief hug and then we both walked into the monastery. As we walked in, Yukio also gave me the homework for the day. Che, it's like he didn't know me at all.

And that started the pattern for the next three days. Skipping school, cleaning in the monastery, doing my exercises for the day, and then spending the rest of the day with Shiro and Yukio. I'm going to be ready when the time comes.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I would just like to give a shout out to MiYuki Kurama for being the third to favorite and the second to follow Through Time Do I learn. Thank you! I'll try to get the next chapter busted out for next Tuesday.**


	4. Chappie 4: The Festival and the Leaving

**Hey all, I figured I would give you guys a special treat seeings how I finished early. I was a bit disappointed that for all the visitors for 'chapter 4', only one person could answer my poll. So I said screw it and just used their answer. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

 **'Thoughts'**

"Normal speaking"

 _Rin speaking with demons_

 **Chapter 4**

Day three came much faster than I would have liked. On the dawn of day three, Mephisto held true to his word, and Kuro, who was passed out, Kurikara, and the promised keys arrived at my bedside with a note. I looked at the note and gave a sigh of relief after reading.

 _Rin-kun,_

 _As promised you now have Kuro of your time, Kurikara, the keys of dimensions, plus 200,000 yen. You have until midnight to use the keys._

 _-Anuie_

 _P.S: Don't worry about Kuro, he will be out all day due to going to a different dimension and the past of that dimension._

I took a close look at the keys and examined them closely. The first thing I noticed about the keys was that there was five in total. The first one that I saw was bright ass orange and had a spiral on the face of the key. The second on was gold in colour with a strange bird-like creature on what looks like an arrow in red on the face of the key. Third up on the line was a strange one, it had a wooden appearance to it and on the face of the key looked to be a miniature castle. Next up was a silver key, with what looked like guns stamped onto the face. And lastly was a hot rod red key, with a fancy gold capital A embellished onto the face of the key.

As I finished examining the keys, I started to pack for tonight. I tossed a few outfits into a duffle mostly consisting of three pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, three t-shirts, four tank tops, a sundress, two hoodies, and seven underwear sets. Next, I grabbed all of my Manga into the bag. Next up was some of the jewellery from this dimension's Rin. I grabbed Kuro next and tucked him comfortably into the bag. And lastly, I grab the stuffed wolf Shiro had given me for my third birthday. I tucked Kaka, the wolf, into my bag next to Kuro.

Once I was finished packing I slid the bag, with the zipper partially undone for Kuro, and Kurikara under the bed. I bounced back up from my crouched position and started to get ready for the day. I grabbed another sundress from my closet, the dress was mainly blue with white and black trim. After I slipped on the dress I grabbed some shorts to slip on underneath the dress, making me think of how I looked similar to the pink haired ninja girl from the ninja Manga I had just read, and slipped the bag of yen into the pockets of the shorts. Next up I grabbed sturdy sandals and slipped my feet into them. Then with a quick brush of my hair I was ready for the day.

Skipping out of my room, I began to roam the monastery looking for Shiro and Yukio. If I follow from my dimension, Yukio was learning to be an exorcist from Shiro by now. Basing my decision on that fact I snuck quietly to Shiro's office in the monastery. Luckily when I got there the door was cracked open and I could see inside. And low and behold I was right, Shiro and Yukio were bent over a book and I could just make out Shiro telling Yukio about some kind of plant. Just then an evil scheme popped into my head.

I got in front of the door and kicked it with all my might while screaming "Death from the side!". I liked One Piece, so sue me. Overall the plan turned out brilliant. I got to see the two most important men in my life scream like little girls and jump up and back as a door went flying past them. A memory I'll always cherish.

I skipped further into the room and came to a stop in front of Shiro. It took a while for him to get his heart under control, but when it did he turned to me and started scream. "What the hell was that, Rin? Are you trying to kill us?" Both Shiro and Yukio screamed. I just smiled and took hold of Shiro's and Yukio's wrists and presided to drag them from the room.

"We're going to the park and then we're going to the fair that's going on in town," I told them as I dragged them through the monastery and out the door. I dragged them a bit further until we reach a crosswalk, where I let them go.

"What was that for Rin?" Shiro asked as he rubbed his wrist. I just grinned at him and motioned for both Yukio and him to cross the road when the light indicated it was safe to cross. Shiro sighed before properly grabbing both Yukio and my hands and then walked towards the park. Strangely enough Yukio hadn't really said anything since I dragged them out of the monastery.

Once we got to the park I dragged them to the swings. "Daddy, push us on the swings please!" Yukio and I spent at least an hour just being pushed by Shiro. Eventually I jumped off and we moved over to the slides. After a few go's on the slide, I decide that it was time to go to the fair.

As we started to approach the fair, Shiro finally managed to get me to stop. "Rin, darling, I don't have enough money to do the fair." Shiro said kind of sadly. He hadn't been spending a lot of time with me lately.

"Don't worry daddy, the amazing Rin has got it covered!" I said brightly before dragging them the rest of the way before Shiro could argue. "I would like three tickets please!" I said childishly.

The lady smiled. "That'll be ¥ 2572, sweetheart." The woman cooed. I gave a small smile and passed over the desired amount. "Here you go darling. Have a good time!"

I walked back over to Shiro and Yukio, and dragged them into the festival grounds. I made sure we did everything there was to do. We went on all the rides, and did a walk through the hall of mirrors. We also got cotton candy and karumeyaki **(1)**. After food, we went through all the booths where I made both Shiro and Yukio do a round at the shateki **(2)** booth. Hey if you know useful information extort it for all it's worth. That's how I ended up a white stuffed lion, a new necklace, and a ring, which I promptly gave to Yukio. We also did a few rounds at the kingyo-sukui **(3)** , where I won a goldfish that I preceded to name Sushi. After that, I dragged them back for some more food and had some dango to finish off the night.

"They should be doing some fireworks just after dusk. I would like to stay and see them daddy." I pleadingly asked Shiro while we were packing up to go home. Shiro seemed to give it some thought before he sighed and agreed to stay. "Were did you get the money for all of this, nee-san?" Yukio asked curiously. Shiro perked up at the topic.

"Yes, Rin, where did you get the money for this excursion?" Shiro asked. I gave a slightly malice grin. Time to get that clown asshole back!

"The same way I knew about the fair daddy. This really funny looking man with purple hair told me about it before giving me some money. He said he was a friend of yours, daddy, and that he wanted to treat you out to a good time." I said brightly. "Course then he started to talk about weird things. He mentioned demons and otakus. Then he tried to give me a pink and purple dress."

Shiro looked stunned, then surprised, then outraged, but finally settled on grateful but disturbed. Before he could say anything else the firework started up. We all just sat there for a while watching the fireworks light up the sky. Finally, it seemed it was over and we started to head back to the monastery. When we finally arrived Yukio gave us both hugs and went to bed. Once the old man and I were alone, I turned to him.

"Good night daddy. I always love you," I told him kind of tearily before tucking my new necklace into his pocket. I gave a crushing hug and started to wander back to my room. I felt Shiro look at me queerly, before shrugging and giving me a soft smile.

I eventually made it back to my room and I made sure to stuff my new lion, who I decided to name Shiro, into my bag. After that, I wandered over to the small desk that was abandoned in the small corner of my room. I sat down and pulled out some paper.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _Daddy, I wasn't entirely truthful at the festival today. When that weird man gave me that money, he didn't just mention demons, he told me that I was a demon. A half-demon child of Satan's, to be exact. He told me that as long as I was with you and Yukio, you guys would be in danger. But he also offered training. I took him up on that offer. By the time you read this, I will be gone, into another dimension if the man was right._

 _Don't worry, though, Daddy! He promised that I would be back, before my sixteenth birthday. But in the mean time, I'm going to get stronger and protect Yukio and you to the best of my abilities. Make sure that Yukio behaves!_

 _I love you now and forever daddy,_

 _Rin_

I felt kind of guilty for writing it that way, but it would give me the best outcome. Plus anything that can punish Mephisto some more is okay in my books. Tearing up slightly, I grabbed the note and put it on top of my pillow. Then I hauled out my duffle and grabbed the keys. Randomly picking a key, I pushed the orange key into the keyhole of the door and grabbed my stuff.

Pausing to fortify myself, I walked through to my new future. Hopefully, whoever was on the other side could handle me.

 **And that's a wrap! More to come in the next chapter!**

 **1.)grilled caramel, a Japanese festival food**

 **2.)a festival game where the player fires a cork gun at the prize that they want, perfect for dragoon ministers such as Shiro and Yukio**

 **3.)the most classic festival game, where you scoop out goldfish with paper scoops.**


	5. Chappie 5: Konoha Starts!

**Hi and welcome back to Through Time Do I Learn! Just a few quick things before the chapter. I would like to give a shout-out Lilymarine33, Sinful Vanity, Swoab, bloodygoth23, and mormoncook for adding the story to their alerts, since I last updated!**

 **As for Swoab question on if Rin will stay a girl forever, yes I do plan on having Rin stay that way. Which is fun, cause now that I think about it, I use to hate gender bender's. But I just couldn't get the thought out of my head, so here we are!**

 _ **Edited by the lovely Yamiyugi23 and uploaded on 4/26/16**_

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

 _ **Thoughts**_

"Normal talking"

 _Rin communicating with demons_

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Last time:**_

 _ **I felt kind of guilty for writing it that way, but it would give me the best outcome. Plus anything that can punish Mephisto some more is okay in my books. Tearing up slightly, I grabbed the note and put it on top of my pillow. Then I hauled out my duffle and grabbed the keys. Randomly picking a key, I pushed the orange key into the keyhole of the door and grabbed my stuff.**_

 _ **Pausing to fortify myself, I walked through to my new future. Hopefully, whoever was on the other side could handle me.**_

 _ **Now:**_

I walked through the door and then turned to close it. As I turned around I noticed that I was in an office with quite a few different people there. Quite a few different people, who were now staring gobsmacked in my direction. Oops?

"Um...Hi?" I squeaked. That seemed to get them going because I was soon surrounded by people in uniform with white animal masks. I was grabbed by the two closes to me, one with what looked like a cat mask and the other with a bird mask, and brought to kneel in front of an old man in some robes with a hat on his head.

"So... how's the weather around here, old man?" I asked the guy in the robes. Everyone continued to stare at me for a little while longer before the guy in the robes, I'm gonna guess he's the leader, turned to one of the dudes in masks.

"Ox, go and bring me Ibiki and Inoichi at once," The leader ordered. Then he turned to me and studied me for a few minutes, before speaking to me.

"Who are you and how did you get into my office?" It was kind of nerve-racking being under his stare. I went to talk, then paused to think about how to answer his question without being sent to an asylum.

"My name is Rin Okumura. Your second question is a bit harder to answer without sounding insane. Hmm, how to answer?" I told the man before humming under my breath to think about how to answer his question.

"The truth would be your best bet, Okumura-chan," The leader said forcefully and a bit coldly. "I have someone coming to ensure it's the truth, so don't worry about being thought insane. Yet." He added.

 _Okay, it's probably better to be truthful then_ , I thought while eyeing him.

"Ya sure? Okay, I come from a different dimension. There everyone betrayed me and thought me an uncontrollable monster that needed to be put down. I was dealing with it, until my brother decided to shot me," I explained. A few seconds before hand Ox was back with two men, who were looking at me calculatingly.

"I decided enough was enough and packed my shit and left. I didn't get too far before my headmaster managed to stop me. He offered me a deal. I would be sent back to the past and given keys to different dimensions, to train and better myself in. And I would come back and kill Satan, the king of Gehenna, the hell of my dimension." I said. I gave it some thought and then tacked on, "Mostly because Mephisto doesn't like sharing what he considers his toys. Asshole, making me do all the work." I grumbled.

"Aaannndd, you don't believe me," I sighed when I saw the unbelieving faces. "I told you wouldn't, if it's any consolation. Goddamn Mephisto, motherfucker just dumps me here with no way to explain what the hell is going on," I mumbled. I slumped in defeat. That only lasted a minute before I shot up, and out of the grip of the men holding me, when I felt someone touch my cheek from behind.

"Oh, but Rin-kun, you give me the most enjoyment I've had in _centuries_!" I heard a voice purr into me ear. I swung around and punched Mephisto on the head. Only for him to grab my fist and give me a dry look.

"Rin, darling, you realize that you have yet to unlock your demon side yet, in this dimension, right? And thus you no longer have a slight speed advantage?" Mephisto asked me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now, my dear Hokage-sama, why don't you let your underlings over there," with that Mephisto motioned over to the two men that must be Ibiki and Inoichi. " talk with Rin-kun, to get all the information that you want from her. In the meantime why don't you and I have a chat? Of course I wouldn't expect you to order all your ANBU away, but Rin-chan shouldn't hear all of what I have to say just yet." Mephisto murmured to, according to him, the Hokage.

The Hokage appraised him for a few moments before nodding. "Ibiki take Okumura-chan to T&I with Inoichi and make sure that has been said so far is the truth." The Hokage ordered the two men next to him. The nodded before coming over and grabbing me. One minute I'm in that office, the next I'm sitting in an interrogation room, from the looks of it.

God damn it, Mephisto, what the hell have you gotten me into now?

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And that's a wrap. Now I know that only a few chapters ago I said that I was going to try and update every Tuesday or something like , real life is getting in the way. Right now I'm currently looking for a job, seeing how my previous one fired me in December. Now that's not a huge problem to affect my writing, but I wanna try and stay true to universes that I'm writing, so like for right now I'm reading a lot of Naruto related things like other fanfics and the manga, as well as watching the anime. I think a few chapters for each new universe and in total about 20 chapters for the story. So while I will still try to make it every Tuesday, it just might not happen. I wanna make sure to hold true to the characters and not give you guys something half-assed, especially on my very first story. If you have any questions or suggestions please review, and I'll try to answer them the best I can!**


	6. Chappie 6: Torture and Interagation

**Edited by the amazing Yamiyugi23, and uploaded 4/27/16**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

"Normal Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter 6**

"So kid, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is to let my friend over there," at that point he waved his hand at the blond, "mind-walk you and we get all of our questions answered and you don't get to experience my toys or insane apprentice, Anko. Which, if you can't guess it, the other option you can take." Ibiki said. I just stared at him like he was retarded and let him know exactly what I thought.

"What mother-of-all dumbfucks would choose to be tortured by some insane chick or your ugly mug?" I uttered in total disbelief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blond man quaking in suppressed laughter. Ibiki spun and looked at him.

"Inoichi shut the fuck up!" Ibiki barked out. Then he turned back to me. "I take it that that means you're going to let Inoichi mind-walk you then?" He questioned me.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything to hide. Mephisto is probably going to tell the old man in charge everything anyways." I shrugged. Mephisto might not like it, but he can go choke on a dick. I intend to make friends here.

"That means you're up, Inoichi," Ibiki said. The blond man, Inoichi, walked up to me. He stopped a few feet shy of me. He seemed to give me a once over, before nodding.

"Okay, Rin-chan, please just relax. Fighting my justu will just cause you unneeded pain." I gave him a sharp nod and relaxed into the chair.

" _Ninja Art: Psycho Mind Transmission Technique_ ," intoned Inoichi as he flew through some hand signs. That was the last thing I saw.

"Owe, fuck. What the hell happened?" I mumbled as I sat up from the ground. I was somehow back in the monastery. How did that happen?

At that moment, I heard someone clearing their throats behind me. I swung around to see Inoichi standing behind me. Whoops. I sighed as I pushed myself up and started to the door. Once I reached the door I faced Inoichi again.

"I will guide you to my memory chamber so that you can watch them." I told him bluntly as I swung the door open. I started into the monastery, with Inoichi trailing behind me, and lead him to the confessions.

"Watch what you'd like, Inoichi, I will be over at the pews meditating. Once you're finished please come find me and I will lead you through the rest of the monastery for you to ensure that I'm not hiding anything," as I spoke I saw him open his mouth. "I'm not stupid Inoichi, I am a prisoner right now, and you can't trust me to tell you the full truth. I don't mind, I would do the same thing. So please come get once you are finished." I told him as I walked over to the pews. He nodded and entered the confession. I sighed and headed to the pews to begin meditating.

 **30 minutes later**

I was startled out of my trance by a touch on my shoulder. "Rin-chan, I'm just about finished. We just need to go on a walkthrough of you mind room." Inoichi spoke softly. I nodded and stood to walk.

"Follow me Inoichi." I stated as I started to lead him through the monastery. The tour took another 20 minutes before it was finally finished. I started to lead him back to the entrance in comfortable silence. Pretty soon we arrived at the doors to the monastery.

"Okay Rin-chan, I'm going to cancel my justu. You should wake up shortly after that." Inoichi said as he started to fade away. I decided to take one last look at what had been my home for 16 years. It would be a while before I will be able to see the monastery and its priests again. Soon everything faded to black.

 **Back in the real world**

I awoke to murmurs coming from across the room.

"Ah, Rin-chan, you're awake." Inoichi said. He walked over to me and started to help me up from the chair. "Good, it's about time for us to report back to the Hokage about our findings. I'll meet you there Ibiki." Inoichi said. Ibiki gave a sharp nod and disappeared into a cloud of leaves. Inoichi turned back and swept me up only to deposit me onto his back.

"What the holy fuck was that for Inoichi?" I yelped as I quickly latched onto his back for fear of falling.

"It's the quickest way to get you to the Hokage's tower." Inoichi said before we to disappeared into a cloud of leaves. Before I could even figure what was going on we were standing before the Hokage again.

"Ah, Inoichi, Ibiki was just telling me about what happened with Rin-chan. Care to give me your thoughts, as well?" The Hokage spoke steadily, but kindly at the same time.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I would say she can be trusted. I will be giving you an in-depth report of all that I discover later, Hokage-sama, but she's been through a lot. Even with that, she is trying to get stronger to protect her family. In all honesty, she would make an excellent Leaf Shinobi as she stands right now. All she really needs is to be taught ninjutsu," Inoichi seemed to blurt all of the facts out as fast as he could.

The Hokage seemed a bit bemused, but then just nodded. "Good. I thank you Ibiki, Inoichi. Ibiki, you are dismissed." Ibiki gave a nod and then disappeared. The Hokage then faced me and Inoichi. "Rin-chan, I will allow you to stay in my village. I will even allow you to join one of my genin teams so that you may learn of our ways. All that I ask for in return is to protect our people and secrets from those that would wish the Hidden Leaf harm." I gave a nod with a smile on my face.

"I will do my best to protect everyone here. I hope that before I have to leave, I will come to view the village as my treasure." I swore to the Hokage. I guess that was the right thing to do because he gave a soft grandfatherly smile.

"That's all I ask. Okumura Rin, you are hereby assigned to the newly formed team 7." Is all that he spoke to me before tossing me a headband. He then turned to Inoichi. "Please escort Rin-chan around the village so that she may get a feel for it. Then please help her obtain an apartment. Preferably in the same building as Kakashi, if not with the other Jonin. Please take the funds necessary out of the orphan stipend."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Inoichi gave a short bow.

"Then you're dismissed." The Hokage said as he returned back to his paperwork. Inoichi gave another bow, and this time, I copied him. We then both turned and walked out the door. I get the feeling that life will be just a bit crazier now.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And that's a wrap! It took me forever to finish this chapter! It just kept fighting with me.** **And thanks to all of the people who have favorited and subscribed to my story that I haven't given a shout out to already! You guys make me really happy to be writing!**

 **Anyway's I'm heading to bed so enjoy!**


	7. Chappie 7: Shopping

**Hi all! Just so guys know, updates will be a little slow going for a few weeks due to me getting a new wrist tatt this past Friday. I want to give a shout out to all of the people who have favorited and put it on their alerts, you guys make me happy to keep writing.**

 **To basnsjsi, a guest review from chapter 2: While I don't mind constructive criticism just leaving a review saying that the story is ridiculous doesn't help me to improve my writing. I know that what I write won't please everyone, but just being an idiot about it won't make a difference.**

 **As usual, this has been beta-d by *ring master's voice* the awesome and amazing Yamiyugi23!**

 _ **Thoughts**_

"Normal talking"

 _Rin talking with a demon_

 **Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Last time:**_

 _ **"Then you're dismissed." The Hokage said as he returned back to his paperwork. Inoichi gave another bow, and this time, I copied him. We then both turned and walked out the door. I get the feeling that life will be just a bit crazier now.**_

"Ok, Okumura -chan, let's look at getting you an apartment first." Inoichi said as he navigated me through the hustle and bustle of the opening market. He took me through the village leading me to an apartment building that looked to be in good shape. As he guided me in, I decided to question him on who Kakashi was and why I was to get an apartment near him. The answers I got back did and didn't surprise me.

"Kakashi is the Jonin that will be observing you for a while. And while you're trusted enough to become part of Konoha's ranks, we still have to watch you for a while, before you can be fully integrated into our village." Inoichi said, with a glint in his eyes that told me he was leaving something out, as he leads me to the landlord of the apartment building.

"Good morning Yamanaka-sama, what can I do for you this morning? And I may ask who this young girl is?" A nondescript man asked.

"Good morning to you too, Akio-san. This is Rin Okumura, she is new to the village and the Hokage would like her to have an apartment near Kakashi. Do you happen to have anything?" Inoichi asked. The man, Akio, hummed for a minute clearly thinking of where his tenets were.

"You're in luck Yamanaka-sama, Okumura-chan. The apartment adjacent to Hatake-san is free. The previous tenant left quite quickly for some reason." Akio said with hints of amusement in his tone. I got a weird chill down my spine when he mentioned that.

"Perfect!" Inoichi clapped. "If you could please bring out the paperwork needed Rin-chan and I will get it filled out. The rent is to come out of the orphan found until she has completed a few missions." Akio nodded and headed to his office to grab the necessary paperwork. While he was gone Inoichi turned to me.

"Once we get the paperwork done, we can take a look at the apartment before we go shopping. We'll have to get you plenty of food and clothes. We can also splurge on a few things here and there for your apartment." I just nodded and sighed when Akio came back with a stack of paperwork to complete. Inoichi just chuckled at my reaction before giving his thanks to Akio. Akio gave a bow before leaving for his office once again.

It took an hour and a half to finish the paperwork. Once I was finished I groaned and collapsed into my chair. "Finally!" I whimpered as I stretched and wiggled my hands to get rid of the knots in them. Inoichi just laughed and got all of the papers in order. He then got up and headed to Akio's office. With a sigh I got up and joined him. We handed over the paperwork from hell to Akio who put it to the side and then guided us to the third floor of the apartment building. Soon we were standing inside a two bedroom apartment. While Inoichi and Akio were talking shop I wandered around to get a feel for things. Thankfully the apartment was mostly furnished with a couch, table, chairs, and bed frames. So all I would need to get is the mattresses and dishes.

After a tour throughout the apartment, Inoichi and I were ready to go shopping. I turned to him as we descended the stairs of the complex. "So where are we going first?" I asked. Inoichi looked thoughtful for a minute before deciding. "We should get you your beds and dishes first so that they can be delivered to the apartment. Then clothes, food, trinkets and gear. Then depending on how late it is I will take you out for dinner and you can meet some people." Inoichi spoke. I gained a dubious look but shrugged and nodded.

We eventually made it to the furniture store where I chose two soft and squishy mattresses. Then I grabbed a dish set and went up to the counter with Inoichi tailing behind me.

The lady behind the count gave me a smile as I walked up. "Excuse me miss, can I get this and two of your mattresses over there?" I asked while pointing to my choice of beds. She nodded and rang it up for me.

"Ok, sweetie that's ¥64,773." I nodded and pulled out my money from earlier. I counted it all out and gave it to her.

"Is there any way to get someone to deliver my stuff to my apartment for me?" I asked her as she was finalizing the sale. She shook her head. "Sorry sweetie, we have a limited amount of people in today and we can't spare a single one." I gave a sad sigh but nodded anyways. I guess I'll just have to backtrack. I turned to Inoichi and told him that we would have to carry them ourselves. He gave a frown but dipped his head in acknowledgment. When a worker arrived with the two beds on a flat cart both me and Inoichi stepped forward. I watched as Inoichi went through some hand signs before an exact copy of him appeared next to him. Perfect! I turned to the clone and shoved the dish set into his arms and then skipped over to the mattresses. The worker went to stop me, but before he could I had already grabbed one and hauled it up. Once I got it situated in my arms I turned to find both Inoichi and the worker looking at me weirdly.

"What? Is something the matter?" I asked when after a few minutes neither of them had moved. That seemed to bring them back to reality as Inoichi just shook his head and grabbed the other mattresses. Inoichi, his clone, and I eventually made it through the crowds back to the apartment complex. We hauled it all up there and then got it put up. Both Inoichi and I deposited the mattresses onto the box springs while Inoichi's clone cleaned and put away the newly bought dishes. Once that was done Inoichi dismissed his clone and we went back out to finish shopping. Inoichi got me a few different outfits and pyjamas while we were at the clothing store before sending another clone to the apartment with the bags. Then we grabbed four sheet sets and two comforters for the beds plus four pillows.

Next up we stopped by a ninja store where Inoichi got me kunai, shuriken, and the pouches to put them in. He also got me a set of senbon to hid in my hair. We also grabbed a care kit for a sword for Kurikara. Along the way to the counter, we passed some mesh shirts and boots. I stopped and grabbed four mesh shirts and two pairs of boots. Finally, we made it to the counter after everything was said and done I had used up the last of the money Mephisto had given me. Thankfully we only had food shopping left.

By the time Inoichi and I finished shopping it was well into the evening at 8pm. Inoichi and I hauled all of the bags back to my apartment and put away the food leaving the rest of the bags for another day. After everything was in its place Inoichi turned to me and ushered me out of the apartment.

"What's going on Inoichi? Where are you taking me?" I asked as he guided me through the village back towards the market. We took a sharp left just before the market, though, leaving us on a street filled with pubs, bars, and restaurants. While I gaped at all of the stores Inoichi had pulled me into a pub not too far from the entrance. He lead me to a table in the corner which held two men, two boys, and a sole girl. As Inoichi walked up, they stopped talking.

"Daddy! Where have you been all day? And who's that?" The girl, Inoichi's daughter apparently, screeched in a whiney voice. I winced in pain as she continued to screech. The man with spiky hair and the boy with a pineapple hairstyle both sighed at the same time and muttered "Troublesome" under their breath. The other man and boy seemed to take everything in stride and continued to eat the food that was already at the table. Inoichi winced and placated the girl to get her to stop screaming.

"Rin-chan, this is my daughter Ino. That is Shikaku Nara, the Jonin commander, and his son Shikamaru. The man next to Shikaku is Chouza Akimichi and his son Choji. Shikaku and Chouza are both the heads of their clans and my friends and allies. I hope that you will be able to make friends with our children, to ease your transition into our village." Inoichi explained to me as we both sat in our chairs at the table.

"Hello Shikamaru, Choji. It's very nice to meet you both. Could you maybe tell me what you enjoy doing?" I said very politely as I watched them. Shikamaru sighed as he turned to me and Choji slowed his eating as he watched Shikamaru and me.

"It's very nice to meet you to Rin-san. I enjoy sleeping and cloud watching." Shikamaru drawled out as he looked at as if daring me to complain about it. I just smiled.

"That's great! You can show me all of the good spots to nap then! And while I've never specifically gone cloud watching it sounds very relaxing." I cheerfully. Shikamaru seemed startled for a second before nodding. I turned to Choji and waited for him to finish chewing.

He seemed thoughtful for a few minutes as he finished his mouthful. "I'm happy to meet you to Rin. I enjoy hanging out with Shikamaru and eating." He said almost nervously as if waiting for me to insult him. Before I could say anything, though, Ino the wench, screeched out in an annoying way.

"Hey! Why are you wasting time talking to them? They're just a bunch of lazy boys!" She seemed to screech at an even loud tone. I turned to her with a blank look on my face.

"I'm talking to them because they seem very kind, gentle and sweet. Plus they have yet to damage my hearing, whereas you have continuously tried to imitate a howler monkey. Also, they have yet to insult anyone or be rude, which you have also done. Until you can learn some manners and appreciate them, I will not speak with you unless necessary." I said nastily. She seemed flabbergasted that I would stick up for these two boys, and the boys seemed just as shocked.

"You don't seem to get that you are the heirs to your clans. One day Shikamaru and Choji will be leading their clans just as you will be leading your clan. Your continued rudeness and insults may lead to your alliances being destroyed." The entire table seemed to be shocked at my words. Though Shikaku and Chouza seemed very happy and delighted that someone would stick up for their sons, especially someone who was just introduced to them. Inoichi seemed thoughtful and a little dismayed at Ino's behaviour. And Ino, the girl of the hour, was close to tears as no one said anything to oppose my words. Eventually, I turned back to Choji.

"That's sound like a great time! I love when I can just sit and relax with my best friends and enjoy food! Oh, maybe I can have you over to my apartment sometime! I love cooking, especially for people who enjoy my cooking." I said happily. Choji looked very excited about that. And that was how I spent the rest of night.

Eventually, it was time to go. Inoichi escorted me home after making sure that Ino was going to go with home Shikaku. At my door, Inoichi gave me a hug and told me that he would be by at 9:30am to guide me to the meeting spot of team 7.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chappie 8: Meet the Team

**Hey everyone I'm alive!Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **See chapter 1.**

 **Beta-ed by Yamiyugi23**

'Thoughts'

"Normal Speaking"

 _Rin talking with demons_

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Last time:**_

 _ **"You don't seem to get that you are the heirs to your clans. One day Shikamaru and Choji will be leading their clans just as you will be leading your clan. Your continued rudeness and insults may lead to your alliances being destroyed." The entire table seemed to be shocked at my words. Though Shikaku and Chouza seemed very happy and delighted that someone would stick up for their sons, especially someone who was just introduced to them. Inoichi seemed thoughtful and a little dismayed at Ino's behavior. And Ino, the girl of the hour, was close to tears as no one said anything to oppose my words. Eventually, I turned back to Choji.**_

 _ **"That sounds like a great time! I love when I can just sit and relax with my best friends and enjoy food! Oh, maybe I can have you over to my apartment sometime! I love cooking, especially for people who enjoy my cooking." I said happily. Choji looked very excited about that. And that was how I spent the rest of night. Eventually it was time to go. Inoichi escorted me home after making sure that Ino was going to go with home Shikaku. At my door Inoichi gave me a hug and told me that he would be by at 9:30am to guide me to the meeting spot of team 7.**_

I groaned as my newly acquired alarm clock went off promptly at 8 am. I languished in bed for another 10 minutes before shucking off the blankets and padding to the bathroom. I took care of my business then hopped into the shower. I rinsed my hair, soaped up and rinsed off. After I dried off, I wrapped the towel around me and headed back to my room. I tossed on my panties and bra. I slipped on some shorts and one of my mesh shirts, then I grabbed one of my tank tops from my duffle bag and pulled that on over my mesh.

Next up I grabbed my weapons and headed back to the bathroom. I took care of all of the pleasantries such as deodorant, brushing my teeth and combing my hair. After that, I wrapped my right thigh a few times before slipping my kunai and shuriken pouch on. Then I carefully braided my hair taking care to slip quite a few senbon in while I was doing the braid. I left the bathroom for a final time this morning and once again headed back to my room. Once there I grabbed Kurikara and slipped it over my shoulder.

I took a last look through my room to make sure nothing was out of place. On my way to the door, I was hit by a black blur, that soon became Kuro. _Rin! What's going on? Where are we? Why are you a girl? And, and, and..._

"Kuro, shut up for a minute! Geeze how am I supposed to answer you when you keep talking?" I asked good-humouredly. I picked him up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some food for breakfast and sat down to answer Kuro's questions. Eventually, I made it through all of his questions and eat my food. After looking at the clock, I realized I still had about a half-hour left until the time Inoichi said he would pick me up at.

I walked to the couch in the living room and sat, pulling Kurikara off of my back as I went. I stared at it for a few minutes trying to decide if I wanted to open it just yet. If I didn't, I would still be human. But if I did, it gave me that much more time to work on controlling my powers as well as giving me the edge in whatever fight I came across. What really hit it home to me, was that no matter what I did, my powers would be unlocked when my training ended and I was sent back.

My mind made up, I pulled Kurikara out of its sheath. I decided to polish Kurikara with the sword care kit, now that I had unsheathed it. This was I how I spent the last half-hour until Inoichi came.

I was pulled out of my work when a knock rang through the apartment. I quickly sheathed Kurikara and slid it back over my shoulder as I made my way to the door. I quickly opened it and invited Inoichi inside.

"Would you like anything, Inoichi? Food, water?" I asked him once I closed the door.

"No thank you Rin-chan, we're pushing it, time-wise, as it is. If you're ready?" He answered vaguely.

"Oh just give me a few seconds! I've just got to get me boots and my lunch." I answered him quickly as I sprinted towards my bedroom and pulled my boots out from underneath my bed. I slide them on before running back to the kitchen and grabbing my packed lunch that I had made last night. I quickly ran back to the hallway, almost crashing into Inoichi.

"Okay. Already!" I said, only slightly winded from running like a crazy woman. But before I could close the door Kuro jumped and landed on my head. _And where do you think you're going without me?! I'm not letting you get hurt on my watch Rin!_ Sighing I submitted to allowing Kuro to come with me. I finished closing the door and turned to find Inoichi staring at me.

"Sorry, Inoichi. Kuro gets separation anxiety when he's away from me for too long." I somewhat lied nervously. Inoichi just raised his eyebrow at me and nodded before gesturing for me to follow. We made quick time through the village, and as we neared a training field I could see a few people waiting there. As we got closer I could see that they were kids like me, two boys, one in orange with blonde hair and another in blue and white with black hair; and a girl, in a red dress and pink hair.

"Thank god, Kakashi is predictable. I was worried for a few minutes." I heard Inoichi mutter under his breath as we reached them. It seemed as all three of the kids were half-asleep, as they just ignored us. After a few minutes, Inoichi cleared his breath and all three kids snapped to attention.

"Good Morning Gennin, per the Hokage's orders this is your new teammate Rin Okumura. Please have fun. Kakashi should be here shortly." Inoichi said hurriedly before, all but running from the training field.

"Hi?" I said awkwardly. The girl did a look over before huffing to herself and turning to the black haired boy. The black haired boy just coldly ignored me, but the blonde haired boy just bounced forward.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Homage, believe it! And that's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme! Who are you?" The blonde, Naruto, said quickly.

The pink haired girl, Sakura, huffed and turned to us and then promptly hit Naruto on the head. "Naruto-baka, the Jonnin just told us that she's Rin Okumura. Pay attention for once you baka!" She ranted at him.

"Oi, bitch!" I stood up. "Stop picking on him! Did you think that maybe, he wanted to give me the chance to introduce myself rather than leave it at what Inoichi left it at?" Sakura stood there dumbfounded that I reamed her out. Naruto just smiled at me and Sasuke gave me a glance over.

After I waited for Sakura to say anything, which she didn't, I turned back to Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto! I'm Rin Okumura. I'm six and I just moved here. Hokage-sama decided that I would be a good edition to your team rather than send me to the academy. He was muttering about kinesthetic learners and you and some man named 'Iruka' scaring the bejesus out of him." I said shrugging.

"That's because Iruka is a mother-hen and scary as shit." A voice said from behind me. I jumped before turning around to find a tall man with silver hair standing behind me. He scrutinized me before pulling out a book from his hip pouch. After a closer examination, the book was a porn book. I could feel my eyebrow twitching before a cruel smirk overtook my face. I quickly regained my happy smile.

"Hello, you must be Kakashi! Hokage-sama and Inoichi told me a lot about you! Even our landlord had nice things to say about you!" I gave a _**sweet, innocent**_ , little smile. Kakashi quickly looked back to me.

"Our?" He asked nonchalantly. I just smiled harder.

"Yup! Hokage-sama told me that I was too young to live completely by myself so he asked for me to move into your apartment building. Mr. Akio even had one open right next to yours! Inoichi-san even said that you'd be checking in on me weekly. Did Hokage-sama and Inoichi-san say nothing to you?" I asked with my voice _dripping_ with innocents. Kuro was laughing from on top of my head. All eyes quickly flicked to him. I could see Sakura and Sasuke doing a double take, apparently noticing him for the first time. Naruto just reached out for Kuro, and after some mental prompting, Kuro jumped smoothly into Naruto's arms.

"Did I not introduce you guys to Kuro?" I asked. At the sharp shakes, I took that as a no. "Oh, well this is Kuro." I said shrugging.

"Your worse than Kakashi-sensei!" The pink haired banshee, I mean Sakura, shouted.

"Well, that's nice and all, but Inoichi mentioned something about a test?" I prompted the group. Kakashi jumped on that train of thought and quickly ushered us to the training field near the logs. He quickly sat us down.

"As these three know, just passing the academy isn't enough to become a ninja in Kohana, you most also pass a test from your Gennin sensei's before you can truly become a ninja from Leaf. If you fail this test you go back to the academy." Kakashi said bored. "Now each test can be different, from sensei to sensei. To beat my test you must obtain one of the silver bells that I have in four hours." He said waving at the two bells on his hip. "Those that fail to get a bell will be tied to one of these posts and made to watch the rest of us eat our lunches. If you want even a chance to obtain a bell you will have to come at me with the intent to kill."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we could hurt you!" Sakura stuttered out. I turned and looked at her.

"Are you a fucking retarded? Or just have an ego the size of Fire Country? What makes you think that YOU a GENNIN could even scratch, let alone hurt, a legendary Jonnin such as Copycat Kakashi, the man that knows a thousand justus?" I asked her. As I finished my question a sudden insight to this freaking test. I quickly turned back to Kakashi. "Wait just a minute, there's-" But before I could finish Kakashi interrupted me.

"And start!" He said quickly, sending Sakura and Sasuke off into the woods surrounding the field. I quickly grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him away with me. Once we were situated in a nearby tree I turned to him.

"Naruto, this is a test in disguise. There is NO way a Gennin by themselves could defeat a Jonnin, let alone a famous one like Kakashi. That means that we have to work together to get those bells." I whispered to him. Naruto seemed to think about it before giving a sharp nod of agreement.

"Okay then, I suggest that you try to get the other two to go along with our plan. While you do that, I'll distract Kakashi. If you can't get them to agree with you, signal me and we'll swap places, okay?" I suggested.

"Gotcha." Naruto said before darting off, with Kuro still in his arms. I gave a sigh before dashing back to the field that I had just left.

 **Shout out to all of those who favorited and subscribed!**


	9. Authors Note: Revamped Story

Hey guys, I'm alive! Just so you guys know, I've started a revamped version of Through Time Do I Learn, called 'Another Chance to Live'. I did a read over of TTDIL and realized that there was a lot of inconsistences throughout the story, so rather than just editeding it all over again, I decided to just do a revamp. I hope that all of you that enjoyed TTDIL look up Another Chance to Live and look it over. Thanks guys!

P.S. the first chapter is already posted!


End file.
